


The Baby Project

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Porn With Plot, We Need More Nick x Joff Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “Hello gentlemen,” a young woman shouted as she jumped up from behind her desk, landing on top of it then posing, “Welcome to the office of the hero, Womberine.” she hops off her desk, “That’s me.”Womberine walks in front of Joff and Nick, “What brings you lovely fellows to my lair?”The couple looked at each other before the monk looked back at the heroine, "We were told that you had the ability to give temporary wombs."
Relationships: Nick Army & Joff the Shaolin Monk, Nick Army/Joff the Shaolin Monk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those that do know me and those who are new to my fanfictions. I, 3at_my_4ss, am a big fan of weddings (gay weddings especially) so when I saw that Nick and Joff got married about a year ago, I flipped my shit. I'm also a big fan of babies and love children and I usually wish the couple I ship a happy wedding and lots of babies. Nick and Joff got married in the show, I'm going to give them a child or two in this fanfiction because that's what I do.
> 
> To those who are discovering me for the first time... I hope I make a good first impression with this.
> 
> The title may change because the current one is ass on legs

Nick slowly pulled Joff closer as the two cautiously made their way through the dark hallways, their eyes wandering the dimly lit area around them. The only reason they’re here is to speak with the hero that was said to live here, they wanted to talk about her powers.

“There are curtains up ahead,” Joff said as he pointed, Nick pushing his lips together before taking the lead. He lifts a hand to move one of the curtains, peeping inside.

“I don’t see anything suspicious.”

Joff rejoins his side before the two walked past the drapes and into a therapy session room, a chandelier above them and lighting the area.

The two look around once more before taking a seat.

“Hello gentlemen,” a young woman shouted as she jumped up from behind her desk, landing on top of it then posing, “Welcome to the office of the hero, Womberine.” she hops off her desk, “That’s me.”

Her hair is curly and sticks out in random directions, her locks the color pink. Her big, round eyes are blue.

Her lavender and gray-colored hero costume consisted of a baggy jacket over her frilled bra, her knee-length pants rounded. She has sandals on her feet and a curled smile on her face, similar to a cat.

Womberine walks in front of Joff and Nick, “What brings you lovely fellows to my lair?”

The couple looked at each other before the monk looked back at the heroine, “We were told that you had the ability to give temporary wombs. If this is true then I would like to receive one.”

Womberine slowly grinned as her eyes sparkled, “Oh-ho, wonderful! Now, before I begin,” she pulls out two clipboards from behind her back, “I’ll need you two to fill these out and I’ll explain a few things.”

Nick and Joff accept the clipboards as Womberine began her explanation, “As I’m sure you were told, my powers allow me to help couples have children. I can give wombs to men and help women who lack the ability to bear babies. The wombs I give only last for one baby, but you’re welcome to come back and get another one if you want more than one child.” she takes the clipboards after the couple hands them to her, reading what they wrote down. She grins, “Good, no hereditary illnesses! This’ll move things along much faster! Now, Mr. Joff,” she stands up, “please lay here. Mr. Nick, you can scoot your chair closer if you’d like.”

As the two started to move, Womberine walked around the long chair as she lowered the waistband of her pants. Glowing markings are just below her belly button, where her womb is. It almost looked like a fairy with curly wings.

“Mr. Joff,” she takes off the glove on her hand, “please expose the upper half of your body.”

“Will this hurt,” Nick asked as he gripped his lover’s hand. Womberine laughed, “Oh no, this procedure is painless! Ah, before I give you the womb.”

The couple watched as the heroine walked towards her desk, soon returning with a chart. She holds it up with one hand and points with the other, “A woman’s womb is just below her belly button and yours, Mr. Joff, will be in the same place. It’ll be connected to your anal tract and the path will only open up during sexual intercourse so you don’t have to worry about dropping some friends off at the pool, though, I highly recommend cleaning out before it’s time to give birth.” She flips the page, “The birth process works like it normally would; your water will break and minutes or hours from then you’ll start to feel contractions. The contractions mean that the baby's moving and is ready to come out. If you’d like, I can call up some of my doctor friends and you can hire them as your birthing doctor.”

“Yes please.” Joff smiles nervously, “I’m assuming they know your powers?”

Womberine nods, “And they specialize in male labor! Alright,” she puts the chart down, “if you have any questions or want me to repeat anything then you’re welcome back here anytime or you can find me at the plaza.” The room darkens as the markings on her lower abdomen glow brighter, the front of her exposed hand glowing the same hue.

“Mr. Joff, before I give you this womb I have a few questions. Do you and Mr. Nick plan on waiting before using the womb?”

Joff shakes his head, “We planned on trying as soon as we have it.”

Womberine, “Good. Are you one hundred percent sure that you want a womb? You won’t regret it later, will you?”

The monk looked to Nick then back at the heroine, “I am one million percent sure that I want a womb.” he smiles softly when he feels Nick squeeze his hand.

Womberine nodded before lowering her hand below Joff’s belly button, gently pressing against the skin before lifting her hand. Markings, similar to her’s, appear on the spot the monk was touched for a quick second, the rooms light returning as Womberine’s glow calmed down. She claps her hands together and grinned, “Congratulations, you’ve received a womb! I wish you both the best of luck!”

~

Joff gently touches below his belly button, “I do not feel any different,” he says, slightly curling up as Nick kissed his cheek. The taller takes off his sunglasses, “We’d better knock you up before something weird happens.”

The shorter nodded before closing his eyes and turning his head, the two kissing as the monk leaned back. Nick moves his hands inside of Joff's top and traces the rim of the monk’s nipples with his thumbs, teasingly rubbing the hardened nubs. Joff moaned softly as they kissed, helping his lover lower his top down the rest of the way. Nick tossed the top behind him, “Lift your hips, baby.”

Joff pushed his lips together as he did as the taller said, “I’m suddenly feeling nervous.”

Nick sighs as he tossed his lover's pants next to his shirt, “Me too. You want me to go slow?”

Joff smiles softly, “You are already doing that, Nick.” he sits up then kisses the taller, “Let’s do it like we normally do.”

~

Joff tried to move his hips forward as he felt Nick’s tongue press against the rim of his entrance, looking over his shoulder as the taller huffed.

“You always try and pull away before I get started.”

Joff averts his gaze, “I always found being eaten embarrassing. Ah,” he whined as Nick traced the rim of his glory hole with his tongue, swaying his hips after the taller slipped two fingers in. Nick moves his digits apart then licks between them, moving back before reach for a bottle of water-based lube. He takes his middle and ring fingers out, squirted some on then pushes them back inside. Joff moaned and moved his hips to Nick’s digits, his grip on the pillow tightening as the taller added his index. Nick moves his free hand to the monk’s shaft, stroking his lover to his movement.

“Nick,” Joff moaned, panting after the taller took his fingers out and let go of his shaft.

“Ah,” the shorter exclaimed as his ass gets filled with something thicker than fingers.

“I’ll go slow,” Nick says against Joff’s ear, “try and relax.”

“I am relaxed,” the monk said with a weak smile, biting the middle segment of his index finger after the taller started to thrust.

“I’m speeding up,” the taller stated before slamming in, Joff’s eyes rolling back as he bit down a little harder on his finger. Just then, Nick’s tip pressed against his prostate and his shaft rubbed against it.

Nick stopped thrusting, “I didn’t damage the womb or hurt you, did it?”

Joff looks over his shoulder, “I am fine,” he touches below his belly button as he looked down, “My durability did not change because of the womb, Nick. Do not be afraid to go wild.”

The taller swallows hard as he blushed harder, “I-is that so?”

The shorter blinks twice as he got turned on his side, his hands gripping the pillow underneath his head as he pushed his lips together.

“Don’t hold your voice back,” the taller said softly into Joff’s ear. Joff turned his head and moaned out loud as Nick started to thrust again, knitting his eyebrows together when the taller presses his lips on his. Their tongues danced slowly together, Nick’s hands slowly moving up Joff’s thighs.

“Ni-Nick,” the shorter whined, “I’m cumming soon!”

“Me too,” the taller said, an airy moan escaping his lips before he clenched his teeth, filling the monk as he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Boxman x Venomous with a burning passion; ever since that episode where Venomous oogled over Boxman's body. I flipped my shit when I found out they got married and by that I mean I chocked on the water I was drinking for a good five minutes
> 
> I like to focus on ships that I like that don't get that much attention, like Nick and Joff, so that's the main reason I wrote this... ... I also write this to give them some babies...
> 
> One more thing before I allow you to read this chapter, this isn't very long. In Docs, it's about 373 words total... I'm sorry TTwTT

Joff smiled weakly as Nick burst into the room covered in nervous and running sweat. The shorter let out a soft laugh, “I was given pain medicine earlier so I do not feel a thing right now. Are you okay, Nick?”

The taller blinked twice then let out a sigh, marching over to the other side of the room while the nurse giggled. He plops on the window chair, “When you call me and told me that your water broke, I was in the middle of asking Womberine some questions about the birth.”

Joff, “So you ran all the way here?”

Nick blushed, his lover and the nurse laughing softly. The monk rubbed his round belly, “The baby is moving at their own pace so they will not be out any time soon. I am a little sad that I cannot eat until the child is out though.”

Nick huffed then smiled softly, walking towards the bedside to kiss his lover. Joff, “Some of the guys from the plaza came to visit and brought gifts. They are on the table behind me if you want to have a look.”

~

Joff panted as the room filled with a lungful cry, Nick fighting back tears as he recorded his newborn son. The nurse holding the infant placing him on Joff after a towel was put down, the monk grinning widely as happy tears fell from his eyes.

“Mr. Nick,” one of the nurses look at him, “would you like to cut the umbilical cord?”

~

Joff gently placed his hand on the stomach of his son as he watched him sleep, the infant laying between him and Nick. The birth was a success without any complications. The only problem that popped up was the baby not wanting to take milk, but that changed after an hour of being in the NICU. After the doctors ran a few tests, Joff and Nick were able to bring their son home.

“He’s so small,” Nick mused as he gently poked his son’s cheek, Joff letting out a soft laugh. The monk, “He’s got your hair and nose.”

Nick smirked childishly, “He’s got your head shape.”

Joff huffed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The taller leaned forward then kissed his lover, “He’s going to be as handsome as his mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll give their kid the name Takeo since it means (if I'm remembering this correctly) warrior or strength... I don' know, I'm not too good with names...
> 
> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this TTwTT


End file.
